How to Love
by CookieMonsta27
Summary: Her heart has been shattered, and she has forgotten how to love. Maybe I could teach her again...


**Hey guys. This here is an English assignment that my teacher just loooooved. So I decided to type it out just to see what my felllow peeps thought of it. Thank you:) **

Disclaimers:

**I don't own Naruto..(I wish i did though..he's AMAZING XD).**

**I don't own the songs Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars and How to Love by Lil' Wayne (It'd be sweet if i did though).**

It was really warm as we walked into my favorite night club. The room was tinted a dark purple-ish blue color and you could see lights flashing on all of the dancing bodies. It was well after midnight, past our college curfew, but we decided just to have fun anyways.

It was my best friend Hinata's nineteenth birthday and I decided to drag her out of her dorm to celebrate. She never liked walking outside of her room if it wasn't necessary, unless it was with me or one of her girl friends. You might think that she's just one of those lazy college students who lay around all day and get fat, but she's not. She used to love going out and socializing, until that one day.

I had took her to a party in the twelve grade. It was a New Years party at my friends house. Everything was great. There was music and dancing.. But at every high school party, you know there's massive drinking. I was drunk, dancing like a fool downstairs in the living room and I hadn't noticed that some douche had dragged Hinata upstairs to a bedroom. After a while, I decided to look for her, wondering where she was. I looked around the house and finally I found her..upstairs, with my friend..in his bed. She was screaming no, no, _no_, and all I could do was watch helplessly. I sat outside the door, just listening, waiting for it to end. Finally, I saw him walk past me, with a sick smirk plastered on his face, and he said,"She was easy man!..." I didn't hear anything else he said after that. I zoned out. When I noticed that he was finished speaking, I curled up my fist and punched him square in the face. I seemed to get all sobered up. I turned around and closed the door, walking slowly to her shaking body. When she looked up, there was fear written all over her face. She slowly scooted away, tears running down her poor face.

"Hinata, calm down, I'm here for you." I said gently. I sat at the edge of the bed, knowing that she didn't want to be touched. "H-h-he-he _hurt_ m-me Sasuke...He r-ra-_raped_ me..I kept saying no, and he wo-wouldn't listen..."

She began crying again then and so did I. It was traumatizing for both her and myself. She was never the same after that. She never had another boyfriend and she never let a guy get anywhere near her, except for me. If they try, she totally shuts down, even if they're just asking her a simple question. The crazy thing is..I'm in love wit her and I can't even show her because of what I let her go through. I blame myself for that night. I can't risk our friendship..it's too important.

I dragged her to the dance floor, almost making her trip over her own feet.

"Sasuke, you're gonna make me fall!" She yelped. I let go of her arm and looked at her pretty doll face. "Dance with me," I ordered with a big grin on my face. "You know I can't," She laughed as she playfully pushed me. I smiled, blushing a little, thankful that the room was slightly dark. "It's easy," I said as I started doing the latest dance moves. She looked at me and laughed, shaking her head, "You're crazy."

My grin turned into a full out smirk as I quickly grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers. Now every move I made, she did too..except mine was smooth and hers was well..sloppy.

"Quit laughing at me!" She giggled as she snatched her hands back. "I'm going to sit down." She started to walk away, but couldn't go far because my hand was still grabbing her small wrist. "Where?" I asked her. She smiled, "Right over there where those chairs are silly!" I looked over at the group of small couches, seeing no one in the area. It was my job to protect her and I was terrified to leave her anywhere by herself, but I guess she was trying to start doing things on her own again, going places by herself, trusting again.

"You sure? Want me to sit with you?" I couldn't help it. She punched me lightly in the arm, "I'm not a child Sasuke, I'll be fine."

I hugged her tight,"I just don't want anyone to steal that gorgeous face of yours." She blushed, "Trust me, no one will for a long time." She then walked away. I sighed, feeling a sharp pain in my chest like a dagger.

I shook my head, shaking it off, and let the music take control. As I was dancing, one of my favorite songs came on.

_"Cut the music up...lil' louda..."_

Lil' Wayne, "How to Love." Every time this song plays, I can't help but think of Hinata. I stood thinking about her traumatic past.

_"...You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart, never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out how to love...how to love..."_

"Outta my way kid!" A man slurred as he bumped past me. I don't know if it was the man or the fact that he reeked of alcohol, but I woke from my daydream that was actually the cruel reality. I turned around to check on Hinata, but I didn't see her. My heart literally stopped. I looked around, frantic. Everything was going in slow motion. Something wasn't right. She would've told me if she was going somewhere. This was not going to happen again. I had to find her, quick.

I heard a shriek and I quickly ran to the sound. When I found its source, Hinata, my blood boiled. A man was trying to pull her away. I ran up to the drunk man and threw a heavy punch at his fat jaw. "Sasuke!" She screamed as she clutched on to me. "**GO!"** I yelled at her, glaring viciously at the big man. "I'm not leaving you again!"

"You don't know me boy.." The man slurred.

It was like someone had pressed fast forward on a big remote because everybody was running out of the club, screaming.

I looked at the man and I noticed he was holding a shiny silver pistol in his hand. I squeezed my eyes shut, making sure that Hinata was behind me.

**BOOM!**

I expected to feel pain, but I didn't. Someone bumped into him while they were running out, so he shot someone or something random instead. It was crazy. You could hear police sirens outside and screaming all over.

"Let's go!" I pulled her and we ran outside with the others, except we cut into a random alley.

She was bawling and shaking like a cold Chihuahua. "S-sasuke..I was scared. Scared for me ..and especially you." I held her tight until she was calm, then let loosened up a bit, still holding her close. "Thank you, for you know..saving me." She said quietly, looking up at me with her big opal eyes. "That's Super Sasuke for you," I said, smiling and earning a light giggle from her. I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

I couldn't control it, I just had to kiss her, so I did. It was like magic. She kissed back, but right when she did, she pulled away, looking shocked and afraid. I had realized the stupid mistake I made. "Hina-" i tried but I couldn't say anything. "...Sasuke,"She whispered. "I am so sorry..." I apologized, grabbing her hand. She tried to pull away though, but I wouldn't let her.

"No! You're just like every other guy!" She cried. This upset me. "Stop. Now I know you don't think that. Hina, I have been your friend for years! I've protected you and been there the whole time...I never wanted to tell you, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but...I love you...a lot."

She stopped pulling.

"I listen to everything , every word, you have to say, I hurt when you hurt and cry when you cry. You know I will give up my freakin' life just to save yours..any day."

She looked back up at my face, her eyes big, this time with surprise.

"Don't look so surprised," I smirked as I swung her hand from side to side. She smiled softly, "Thank you." Then she yawned. "Come on, let's get back to the campus," I said as I bent over so she could climb on my back. We walked back alone, around three o'clock in the morning, the moonlight lighting our path. It was quiet until I heard a whisper,

"I love you too Sasu."

She then pulled my face over and placed a light kiss on my cheek. I smiled and continued walking.

**Finally done! This is it, kay? Okay:) Please tell me how I did, hopefully you'll give me 100 percent like my teacher did, dude it was late and I didn't even have all of my stuff..cool kid**:)


End file.
